A Hint of Blaine
by OccasionallyRestless
Summary: The 'Furt' wedding scene with a Blaine twist - When Blaine gets a call from the New Directions offering to let him help with a surprise for Kurt, he readily agrees. Cue singing, cute dancing and Klaine fluff. Two-shot. Complete.
1. Part I

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or any of the characters. Lyrics are from _Just the Way You Are _by Bruno Mars.

**AN: **Just a thought I had while I was re-watching 'Furt' about how cute it would be for Kurt to turn around and Blaine is just there, singing for him - _to _him. And then this fic appeared. Pure fluff, nothing especially amazing but I hope you enjoy anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Part I: In Which Kurt Looks Fantastic From Behind And Far Away<strong>

"Dude, did you get the number?"

"Finn I'm a girl – and a fierce one at that – so do _not _call me dude."

A sigh. "Sorry. _Mercedes_, did you get the number?"

"You bet I did – copied it when he thought I was playing Angry Birds-"

"You shouldn't make birds angry or they'll fly down your chimney and attack you."

"...Britt?"

"It's true. I saw it on TV."

"Can we just ring the miniature gay already? I'm in serious need of some sticks at the 'StiX and the longer we're here-"

"Hush up Santana, it's ringing."

Two hours away in his dorm room at Dalton, Blaine Anderson's math homework was interrupted by the chorus of _California Gurls. _Swinging away from his desk gratefully he reached into his bag and pulled out his phone. He paused slightly on seeing an unknown number, memories of anonymous hate calls flashing in his mind, before he hesitantly answered it. He'd promised Kurt he would always be there and, who knew, this could be him using a different phone and in dire need of help.

Blaine was aware that this wasn't a totally logical conclusion to jump to but he lifted the phone to his ear anyway: "Hello?"

"Hi Blaine! This is Blaine, right?"

"Uh yeah – yes. Who's this?"

"Mercedes and some of Kurt's other friends from New Directions. You're on loudspeaker – say hi guys!" A loud chorus of greetings filtered into Blaine's ear and he winced slightly at the volume.

"Oh." That was unexpected. "Hey, everyone. Wha-wait has something happened to Kurt? Is it Karofsky? Has-"

"Chill white boy – if anything had happened to Kurt don't you think I would have mentioned it already?" She had a point. Blaine relaxed. "Nah my boy's fine, busy going over something wedding related with Carole."

"Something to do with watches I think," interjected a male voice.

"Swatches, maybe?" Blaine asked, grinning when the male gave an excited whoop in the affirmative. "I'm guessing that's...Finn?"

"Yeah it is, hey bro! Anyway we wanted to ask you something to do with the wedding – something for Kurt, actually. You see, I have this idea..."

As Finn explained the details Blaine's furrowed brow relaxed, his eyes brightened and a soft smile took over his features. It was amazing, what Kurt's soon-to-be stepbrother wanted to do for him and to offer him a part in it...well, there was no way he could turn it down.

"I'm in," he replied with a grin. "But does Kurt – I mean, are you sure he won't mind me being there? I don't want to intrude."

"Don't worry dude, he talks about you like all the- _ow! _Mercedes? What-" Blaine listened in confused silence as the sound of the phone being moved muffled everyone's voices. When Mercedes finally started talking, he could only hear her – he'd been taken off loudspeaker.

"Don't worry about Kurt, Blaine, he definitely won't mind you being there," she said brightly. "Just don't do anything fancy with your vocals and it'll work – we're sticking close to the original so just go off that, okay? See you Saturday!" The call cut off.

He stared at his phone for a moment before brushing off the abrupt ending and started to load his laptop with an excited smile. He had a song to practice.

* * *

><p>That Saturday Blaine slipped quietly into the back of the reception room just as Finn started his speech, just as they'd planned. His eyes were immediately drawn to the table furthest from him in front of the dance floor – the newly wedded couple had their eyes trained on Finn, leaning on each other slightly and Mr Hummel-Hudson had an arm wrapped around his wife. Blaine smiled at the image then let his gaze slide to the left to settle on the slight figure of a boy who was also paying rapt attention to his new stepbrother.<p>

Even from this distance and from behind, Blaine knew that Kurt looked fantastic.

He wondered how that was possible.

He wasn't able to dwell though as the music started up and the New Directions guys went to join Finn on the floor. Blaine glanced over to the girls at their table and saw them still sitting, waiting for their cue – he waved to Mercedes who had turned to check he was there and she grinned before heading onto the floor. Blaine took a deep breath, suddenly nervous, and took a couple steps forward. A few of the guests nearby frowned when they didn't recognise the young man suddenly in their midst but he didn't notice, paying full attention to the music. He was _not _going to miss his cue.

_And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

He winced a little on realising Finn hadn't made the song masculine and was still singing 'girl' – he was pretty sure Kurt would rant at him about that when the sentiment behind the gesture wore off. Blaine watched the group from his place halfway between the door and the dance floor, waiting patiently. Originally Finn had suggested Blaine start his part at this point but Blaine advised he read the lyrics again. Finn's end of the line had gone silent for a moment before he quickly moved Blaine's cue to the next verse which he was far more comfortable with.

Blaine didn't want his first meeting with Kurt's family to end up with him bloody and beaten for singing:

_Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
>Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy<em>

Yeah. Kinda gave a bad impression: _"I'm only here because I want to seduce your son."_ Not cool – especially when he knew that Kurt's dad owned a shotgun (Kurt had mentioned it in passing but for some reason it had stuck with him) and also totally not his intention _at all. _Not in the slightest. Even if, as Blaine took a few more steps forward, he could see Kurt's hair shining under the lights and looking so goddamn soft that he got an irrational urge to run his fingers through it.

_She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her every day<em>

He took another breath, rolled his shoulders quickly and smiled as Finn gestured towards him, causing Kurt and the couple next to him to turn around. Kurt's eyes widened in shock and Blaine grinned, half-dancing and half-walking towards him as he began to sing, the New Directions backing him perfectly.

_Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
>If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same<br>So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
>You know I'll say<em>

By this point he'd made it to the table and promptly pulled Kurt up onto the floor, hearing the boy laugh as Blaine handed him over to Finn so the brothers could share a very awkward dance. A quick tap on his back brought his attention to Mercedes and he bowed slightly, offering his hand then twirling her under his arm.

_When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

_And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

He could see over Mercedes' shoulder that the bride and groom were dancing happily together and he couldn't help but smile at seeing them so absorbed in one another, so obviously in love. He also noticed that Finn was dancing with a girl – _Rachel _his mind supplied helpfully – but Kurt was nowhere to be seen. A hand on his shoulder was his answer and Blaine turned to see Kurt holding out his other hand expectantly, a smile on his lips. Blaine smiled in return, pressed their hands together and entwined their fingers, sliding his other hand to rest high on the boy's back and pulling him slightly closer than typical for 'just friends'.

Blaine didn't think about that, he would overanalyse it later. Right now he just danced slowly with a beautiful boy and enjoyed the happiness shining from his eyes.

_The way you are, the way you are  
>'Cause girl you're amazing<br>Just the way you are_

Kurt ducked his head slightly so his lips hovered near Blaine's ear: "Thank you for coming – for being a part of this."

Blaine held back the urge to shiver when he could _feel _the words Kurt was saying ghosting across his skin. Instead he just shrugged slightly, his smile turning teasing. "Well I had to get an invitation somehow. This seemed like my only option."

Kurt blushed. "I-I thought about asking but..."

"But what?"

"Well, you do realise I'm gonna have to introduce you to basically the entire Hummel clan now? There's no getting out of it. There'll be a lot of assumptions and questions and possibly innuendos from aunt Catherine, especially if she's been drinking, and...I just didn't want to put you through that. Not when-" Kurt glanced away and bit his lip but Blaine heard the sentence anyway. _Not when there's nothing behind the assumptions. Not when we're not actually together._

_When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

Blaine looked at the boy opposite him for a moment before squeezing his hand: "Let them assume." Kurt met his gaze and Blaine quickly lost himself in a sea of hopeful gray-blue-green. He smiled a little then, squeezing their joined hands again before continuing: "Besides I'd love to meet your family. By the sounds of it your aunt is a lot like one of my cousins." Kurt let out a small laugh and then bit his lip again before hesitantly resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine sighed softly and tilted his head until his cheek was lying gently on soft hair, the strands grazing his skin and tickling his nose with the scent of coconut.

Out of the corner of his eye Blaine could see the bride and groom in the same position, moving in slow circles and holding each other tightly. All of a sudden his mind provided him with images of this,_ exactly_ this, but sometime in the future: he and Kurt dancing close together, surrounded by friends, only in the image it was them wearing matching suits and smiles and wedding bands.

Blaine shoved it from his mind with something akin to embarrassment, closing his eyes and just focusing on the feel of Kurt in his arms. _Stupid, _he thought, _I shouldn't even be thinking that. I don't know what's going to happen. It's not as if Kurt even has feelings for me beyond friendship. Stupid._

He didn't know that at that moment, Kurt was imagining the very same thing.

_And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

* * *

><p>Readers are needed, reviewers are wanted.<p>

**Coming soon! **Part II: In which Blaine meets the Hummels, and it seems that aunt Catherine has _definitely _been drinking...


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer: **still don't own Glee. Lyrics are _Teenage Dream _by Katy Perry

**AN: **here's part two! It totally ran away from me and ended up being ridiculously long. Kudos go to jtangel for messaging me and subsequently reminding me that I needed to finish and post this ASAP. Anyway I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Part II: In Which Blaine Meets The Hummels (And Brittany)<strong>

The song ended and Blaine reluctantly let Kurt go so the boy could thank his friends. He couldn't help but smile as the small group surrounded Kurt with laughter and hugs. In that moment, the weight of being Kurt's protector was eased from his shoulders – it was obvious he had protection available to him from each and every one of teens surrounding him. He would not be hurt again.

Blaine wasn't left to his rose-tinted thoughts for long as a tall blonde girl peeled away from the group and stood before him with an absent expression. "You look like you've put glue in your hair."

Blaine was lost for words and had barely opened his mouth to make a confused noise when she continued: "I put glue in my hair once. It got tangled in my fingers and my mom had to cut it off so then it was shorter on one side. I looked awesome." The girl took a step closer and reached a hand up to pat the strands absentmindedly. "I don't think your hair can get shorter."

By this point Blaine was stunned to silence. He couldn't even compose himself enough to stop her wandering fingers which were now 'working out the glue' and ruining the style he'd taken twenty minutes to perfect. Luckily the reappearance of Kurt effortlessly commanded her attention and she wound her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Kurt just smiled affectionately: "Britt, what have you done to Blaine? It looks like you attacked him." The boy in question ran a hand over his hair self-consciously and Kurt smirked.

So _this_ was Brittany_. _The cheerleader Kurt had described as "sweetly simple and a corrupted innocent." When he'd asked what that meant, Kurt had explained that she had both slept her way through the entire McKinley High football team and also still whole-heartedly believed in Santa and the Easter bunny and that her cat read her diary.

The whole confusing encounter suddenly made much more sense.

Brittany didn't move from her position on Kurt's chest when she replied: "I was making sure his hair didn't need to be amputated." Instead of dwelling on this statement, Kurt merely smiled and raised a hand to stroke her hair, eyes coming to rest on Blaine who was watching them with a soft expression. He pushed the girl away from him gently.

"How about you go find your evil twin Britt, I'm sure she's waiting for a dance with you." The blonde nodded happily then leant forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Bye dolphin, love you," and as quickly as she'd appeared, she was gone.

Blaine watched her go, a smile brightening his features. "She is absolutely adorable. Is she always like that?"

"Pretty much – confused is the norm around Brittany. It's best to just go with whatever she says." Blaine nodded slightly then turned back with a puzzled expression. Kurt almost melted at how cute he looked.

"Why did she call you a dolphin?"

"She thinks dolphins are just gay sharks. I, therefore, as a gay individual, am a dolphin swimming alone in a sea of prehistoric Neanderthals. It's really an appropriate analogy when you think about it." Kurt expected Blaine to laugh or at least _smile _at the explanation and as a result was surprised when the boy took a step closer to him and reached out to brush their hands together, hazel eyes locked on his.

"You're not alone, Kurt," he murmured. The gentle brush of Blaine's hand caused a shiver of sensation to roll through him, pooling hot and low in his stomach as his breath caught and he could only watch as Blaine smiled slightly and reached up to straighten his lapel. "I'm a gay shark too." Kurt offered a weak smile in reply, the strength of the sensation coursing through him rendering him speechless.

The moment was interrupted by a loud familiar voice: "Kurt, I don't think you've introduced me to this one." Repressing a cry of frustration, Kurt turned to his father and Carole with only a slightly forced smile.

"Dad, this is Blaine Anderson. He goes to Dalton Academy over in Westerville."

Blaine promptly stuck out his hand and smiled at the couple: "Nice to meet you both and congratulations. I apologise for turning up unannounced to your reception but when Finn asked me to help with the performance I couldn't turn the opportunity down."

Kurt watched in amusement as his father shook Blaine's hand, obviously confused and impressed at the impeccable manners. "Good to meet you, Blaine. You must be the guy Kurt's been talking about-"

"_Dad!_"

"- that sings over in the glee club at that school of yours."

_Kurt talks about me? _A sly glance showed that Kurt was blushing and steadily avoiding his gaze. Blaine grinned. "That's right, sir. I'm lucky enough to have led the Warblers in most of our recent performances."

"Just Burt, kid. So, uh, you gay too?"

"_Oh-kay! _Dad, why don't you and Carole go and feed each other some chocolate covered strawberries? It's a newlywed must."

"I thought I had to eat healthy?"

Kurt's gaze – previously a glare thanks to his dad's tendency towards foot-in-mouth syndrome – softened. "Well, today's special. Plus I trust Carole to make sure you don't drown yourself in sugar."

The woman smiled, wrapped an arm around Burt's and began pulling him away: "I think I can manage that responsibility, don't you worry about it Kurt." With a wink, Mrs Hummel-Hudson pulled Burt away to the refreshment table on the far side of the room.

Kurt took a moment to will the blush from his cheeks before turning to Blaine only to see the boy holding a hand to his mouth, shoulders shaking in unmistakable mirth. Kurt's mouth dropped open. "Blaine Anderson, are you laughing at me?"

He couldn't hold it back any more. His giggling became more prominent as he rocked forward slightly, eyes sparkling as they met Kurt's indignant glare. "Kurt, I-I'm sorry but...oh god, Kurt your _face! _I thought you were going to start glowing you blushed so hard!" The giggles became pure laughter but Kurt had no problem in resisting Blaine's Cheshire Cat grin thanks to his embarrassment and annoyance.

With lips pursed, arms crossed and a flush of red colouring his cheeks and neck, Kurt watched as Blaine tried to compose himself. "Well I'm glad that my mortification is so _entertaining_. Maybe I should've let my dad stay and interrogate you," he huffed.

Blaine sobered slightly at the recollection that, oh yeah, Kurt's dad owned a _shotgun, _but he couldn't fully contain his grin as he replied: "Sorry. It's just...you were all indignant and blushing-"

"I understand that my complexion is a point of humour for you, Blaine. I'm so glad you find it freaking hilarious that I blush so much I could probably camouflage with a London bus when it's so embarrassing for me." _Oh god I just ranted at Blaine. Retreat. Now. _"Excuse me..." Kurt muttered, turning his back on Blaine who was staring wide eyed in the aftermath of his tirade. He didn't know what exactly had pushed him over the edge. It was hard enough to know the boy would probably never see him as more than a charity case but for him to poke fun at one of Kurt's deepest (although admittedly more shallow) insecurities was too much to handle.

"No, Kurt I didn't mean – Kurt, _wait," _Blaine was in front of him again, hands tugging on Kurt's crossed arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, it was just your reaction. No, that sounds bad but...you just looked so shocked at your dad and then you blushed and-and you're so _adorable _when you blush – not that you're not normally and..." Kurt's wide eyes made him realise what he'd just said. He backed away from the other boy and quickly averted his gaze, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry. I'm, uh, I'm just gonna go drown myself in the chocolate fountain."

This time it was Kurt who stopped him from walking away by linking his arm through Blaine's. "Mind if I join you?" Unused to such bold gestures, he looked up and was surprised to see Kurt's blue eyes so close to his own, sparkling with hope as a small smile curved his lips. Blaine glanced back down at the hand curled around his arm and smiled before covering it with one of his own.

"I would be honoured."

* * *

><p>"And that's Harry, my cousin, his wife Nora and their twins – Michael and Matthew. Or 'M&amp;M' as their parents like to call them," Kurt rolled his eyes, waving his fork to illustrate his words. "Personally I wouldn't liken them to anything sweet. Last New Years at the Hummel family-gathering slash horror-event they got Gatorade <em>all over <em>my new Alexander McQueen shirt. It took me hours to get out that stain and to this day it still smells like lemon-lime syrup."

Blaine shook his head in sympathy, spearing his last strawberry with a skewer. "That's awful, I don't know how you let them live. Lemon-lime isn't too bad though, I reckon there are worse flavours."

He waited for Blaine to finish chewing and set down his skewer. When the boy didn't elaborate Kurt waved him on: "Like...?"

"Cherry."

Kurt smoothly raised a brow. "You don't like cherry flavour? But that's one of the most generally popular."

"It tastes like plastic. Actual cherries, sure, let me at them – but cherry _flavour_?" Blaine shuddered slightly in disgust. Kurt made a mental note to throw out his cherry chapstick.

"I suppose, although I'm pretty sure you don't like it partly because it's such a popular flavour. You do seem to have this innate desire to stand out from the crowd."

Blaine held a hand to his chest in mock hurt. "Are you calling me an attention seeker?"

"Not calling. Commenting."

"That would imply that it's true."

"Exactly." Blaine was about to reply but the playful smirk on Kurt's features made him pause. The boy beside him was so much more confident than the one he'd spoken to at Dalton, so much more at ease and sure of himself in their teasing. He was comfortable. Blaine felt a warm, happy glow when he realised that Kurt trusted him enough to really be himself, especially as they hadn't known each other that long.

He silenced the voice in his head which said that maybe that _meant _something.

Kurt translated Blaine's silence to mean he'd won this round of bantering and was smugly polishing off the last of his fruit (he'd allowed himself a drizzle of chocolate due to the occasion and Blaine's whining, but nowhere near as much as the Warbler himself despite Kurt's warnings about early onset diabetes) whilst scanning the guests. For the last half hour or so he'd been regaling Blaine with Hummel family facts and pointing out various people as they ate.

The evening was winding down, a mixed CD playing over the speaker system as a replacement for the New Directions who had left a little while ago except for Finn and Rachel who Kurt spotted slow dancing together. He also noticed his dad holding Carole close as they swayed together to the music and a smile lit his features. Yes, he missed his mom. He always would. Carole could never replace her but the thing was she wasn't _trying_ to – it was one of the things he loved about her. She was just being herself and in the process was making Burt happier than Kurt could remember seeing him for a long time. That was good enough for him.

Kurt continued looking through the crowd, searching for that one family member he'd mentioned to Blaine earlier. He finally found her sitting alone at one of the tables, empty glass in hand. "And that," he said, placing down his fork and directing Blaine's attention to the woman, "is aunt Catherine."

Blaine stopped folding a napkin and followed Kurt's direction, his gaze landing on an elderly woman with shoulder length curled grey hair that was sitting and swaying gently to the music, waving one ring-encrusted hand lazily through the air to the beat whilst the other precariously held the stem of her empty wine glass. Blaine also thought she was mouthing the words with eyes closed but the lights reflecting off her glasses prevented him from being able to really tell.

She looked quite content just sitting there alone, but something was nagging at Blaine. "She looks a little old to be your aunt."

"Well she's actually my great-aunt – my grandma's sister – but I've always just called her aunt."

Blaine nodded, his gaze travelling back to the woman and coming to the conclusion that fashion sense was not genetic. Aunt Catherine was wearing a pale green jacket with matching trousers and a flowery shirt with a matching bow tied loosely around the collar. A white straw hat was sat near her on the table and to top it off she was wearing beige shoes. All of this coupled with the large amount of rings and bracelets she was wearing made for one disastrous outfit. "It looks like she could use some fashion advice. Isn't that your department?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head slowly. "Believe me I've tried! I couldn't even convince her that plaid-printed cushioned sandals were a crime against fashion. I'm afraid she's a lost cause." As Blaine laughed gently with him, neither of them noticed the woman rise unsteadily to her feet and start to make her way to the bar.

It so happened that the snaking path she'd chosen to take brought her great-nephew into her sight. "Kurt! Oh my dear boy, come here and give me a hug," Kurt was up on his feet immediately, pulling the shorter woman in for what looked to Blaine like a bone crushing embrace. It was clear Kurt had a lot of affection for the woman.

"Well now let me look at you," she held the boy out at arm's length. "You're getting tall, that's good, but _much_ too scrawny. I'll have to bother Burt into feeding you more," Kurt just rolled his eyes slightly and smiled in a way that suggested he'd heard this dozens of times before. His aunt's gaze was drawn to his expression and she pressed her lips together in a watery smile, bringing a hand to rest against his cheek. "You look just like your mother when you smile – she never used to show her teeth either."

At the mention of his mom Kurt's expression flickered into sadness before he smiled again and rested a hand over the one on his cheek. "Thank you." Blaine abruptly felt like he was intruding and silently stood, intending to leave the two to catch up in private but his movement drew two pairs of eyes to him and he froze.

The twinkle that appeared in aunt Catherine's eyes as she glanced between her great-nephew and him alarmed Blaine to no end. The smirk that lit her features didn't do anything to ease his sudden discomfort: "Kurt, I don't believe you've introduced me to this handsome young man sat next to you," before Kurt could speak, the woman was making her way to stand in front of Blaine, hand stretched out. "Catherine Hughes."

Wide-eyed, Blaine shook her hand, "B-Blaine Anderson." Close up Blaine could smell the too strong scent of her perfume and a whiff of alcohol. He noted with relief that her eyes looked clear and could only hope that meant she was sober enough so he wouldn't be subjected to any of the suggestive comments Kurt had mentioned earlier.

Her handshake was strong, the cool metal of her many rings biting into his hand where they grasped firmly. "And what brings you here Blaine Anderson?"

"I'm a friend of Kurt's and-"

"Oh no need to lie to me, I saw the way you sang to my nephew. '_Friends,'" _she chuckled slightly, blue eyes sparkling. On seeing Blaine's shocked expression she continued: "I'm perfectly accepting you know – my husband was a policeman and he worked with many fine men. He never had an issue and nor have I." Aunt Catherine settled herself in a chair at the table having seemingly forgotten her intention of getting another drink. Blaine chanced a glance at Kurt to see him watching the whole exchange with a bemused smile and a playful glint in his eye. He was distracted however when Kurt's aunt pulled his arm, forcing him to sit in the chair next to her.

"You are quite the singer, Blaine Anderson. I can see why my nephew keeps you around – although I'm sure there are other reasons," out of the corner of his eye, Blaine saw Kurt blush at this, "tell me: how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen, ma'am."

"Do you go to Kurt's school?"

"No, I attend Dalton Academy over in Westerville. It's an all boys private school."

Catherine hummed in acknowledgement then shifted so she could stage whisper in Kurt's ear: "A man in uniform. I completely understand the attraction." This time both boys blushed.

The woman focused her attention on Blaine once again who prepared himself for a barrage of questions. When instead he was met with silence he became uneasy but refused to look away and fought the urge to tap a rhythm on his knees. Catherine stared him down and Blaine hadn't felt so exposed and vulnerable in a long time. Eventually he couldn't stop his gaze momentarily flickering to Kurt for some form of reassurance and this movement seemed to be what she was waiting for as she began speaking.

"Blaine Anderson, you heard me say my husband was in the police," she paused and when Blaine nodded quickly, fixed him with a piercing stare over the rims of her glasses. "When George passed, I was allowed to keep his service weapon as long as I obtained a licence. You should know I did get this licence, I do own this weapon and I am fully aware of how to use it. I am also extremely protective of my family. Do you understand me?"

It took a moment for it to sink in but finally Blaine realised what was happening.

Kurt's elderly great-aunt was giving him the '_you-hurt-him-I-hurt-you'_ speech.

"I-uh-I...I mean, I-we're not-" Catherine's eyes narrowed into a glare and Blaine found himself nodding quickly and squeaking out: "I understand, ma'am."

Catherine's features relaxed into a warm smile and the change was so sudden that Blaine had a hard time following it. "Just Catherine will do, Blaine. Wonderful. Now I'll leave you two boys to it – just remember that you're in public and surrounded by family, Kurt. Although the corridor is probably deserted enough for you. Lovely to meet you Blaine!" She placed a kiss to Kurt's forehead then stood and only a little unsteadily made her way to the bar.

Blaine watched her go with a shell-shocked expression. Kurt reached over and placed a hand over his gently, smirking only slightly at the Warbler's reaction to his aunt: "Blaine?"

Hazel eyes flickered over to meet his in probably the most literal interpretation of a deer-in-headlights expression Kurt had ever seen. "Did that really just happen?"

Kurt managed to rein in his laughter purely because he thought the sound would break the other boy. He settled for a gentle smile. "I did tell you it would be like that. Normally she's not as well spoken – alcohol gives her an air of grandeur," suddenly Blaine rested his head on the table with a dull thud and a groan.

"Kurt what is with your family and _guns?_"

* * *

><p>The reception finally drew to a close. Burt and Carole were bidding goodbye to their guests whilst Finn was busy stuffing as much food into his jacket pockets as possible before being forced to put it all back by Kurt who told him just to take the plates to his car rather than ruining the suit. He ran away before he was forced to help but Finn quickly convinced Rachel to carry them in return for a ride home.<p>

Kurt looked around for Blaine and smirked when he saw the Warbler looking very flustered in a conversation with aunt Catherine. When he made his way over, his amusement quickly turned into mortification as he heard what his dear, elderly aunt was saying: "-and protection isn't just for avoiding pregnancy, Blaine Anderson. You look like a smart boy so I'm sure you'll be careful and won't pressure my nephew. And don't think you always have to be dominant in the relationship, I'm sure Kurt would be open to ideas – he's very flexible, I'm sure you know he did gymnastics for a few years-"

"Come on, Blaine!" Kurt's voice was higher than usual in his panic, a bright flush painting his cheeks as he rushed up to the couple and grabbed Blaine's arm. "You should really get going on your long drive back to Westerville. Bye aunt Catherine!"

If the woman replied, neither boy heard as Kurt quickly dragged Blaine outside to the parking lot only releasing him when they reached the boy's black BMW. "Oh my god Blaine, I am so sorry! I should've known she'd corner you – she was almost sane earlier, that should've been a hint of the madness to come. I just...I can't believe she said _that-_"

"Kurt, relax. I'm fine; I don't think I'll ever be able to speak to her again without blushing, but I'm fine. Don't worry about it," Kurt was calmed by the reassuring smile Blaine was directing at him and the warmth in his hazel eyes. His tense posture relaxed.

"I think you understand now why I had second thoughts about inviting you." Blaine just chuckled slightly and an amiable silence fell as the last remaining guests left the building and entered the parking lot. Suddenly Blaine cleared his throat and Kurt looked over to see him smirking.

"So, uh, did you really do gymnastics?"

Kurt shoved him playfully and was about to reply when his dad's voice cut him off. Burt and Carole were heading towards them and Kurt went to meet them halfway, pulling his dad into a hug. "Okay kiddo, me and Carole are off to the hotel. Is Finn giving you a ride?"

"He was supposed to be," Kurt murmured, glancing around the lot which was empty apart from Blaine's car and his Navigator which he'd promised his dad could use for the night instead of his truck. "But apparently earning boyfriend points took priority – he must've taken Rachel home."

"I'll talk to him about that honey, he knows better than to leave you here," Carole assured him with a small smile. "It's okay Burt, we can just drop him off on our way-"

"The hotel's on the other side of town. Don't worry about it, I'll just call a cab."

"Kurt, don't. It's fine, we can-"

"Um, sir-I mean, Burt? I can take Kurt home." The small family turned to look at him and Blaine shifted slightly under their scrutiny. "It's really not out of my way, it's no problem." Burt studied him for a second more before nodding a little.

"Alright then, but no sleepovers," he directed this to his son who rolled his eyes and muttered his agreement. They exchanged hugs and Blaine shook hands with Burt and received a hug from Carole with no small amount of surprise and pleasure. Finally he and Kurt slid into his car.

"Thanks for this," Kurt said as Blaine pulled out of the lot, "I really hate getting cabs."

The rest of the journey was silent apart from murmured directions by Kurt. Blaine was getting fidgety, his fingers flexing around the steering wheel – all of a sudden, this felt a lot more like a date. Driving Kurt home after an evening of dancing and laughing and meeting his family...yeah, definitely date-like.

So what happened when they reached Kurt's house?

It was a question Blaine still hadn't answered when Kurt directed him to pull over in front of a modest looking building with Burt's truck sitting outside. Finn's car was nowhere to be seen – he must still be with Rachel.

"Looks like Finn isn't home yet," Kurt voiced Blaine's thought as he switched off the engine. "I hope he doesn't expect me to listen to him moan about Rachel's refusal to, and I quote, _'do stuff' _because I am not listening to it again. There's only so much goodwill a song can get from me, especially when he didn't change the lyrics and was still singing about a _girl_."

Blaine laughed at this, his prediction from earlier having come true. Kurt watched him with a small smile. "Thank you."

"For what, Kurt?"

"For coming tonight, for being a part of the group, for putting up with my insanely embarrassing family and friends. For-" Kurt ducked his head slightly, his rising blush hidden by the shadows of the car, "-for being you."

There was a pause then Blaine reached over, covering Kurt's clasped hands with one of his own and causing the boy to look up at him. "Thank you for having me." Kurt stared at him, breathing softly. The dim light reflected off Blaine's hazel eyes making them shine like a beacon. They were so close and tonight had been perfect, _Blaine _had been perfect, and the slow dancing and the flirty jokes – surely they meant something?

Kurt was still debating this when Blaine suddenly moved, but instead of leaning towards him as he'd hoped, Blaine pulled away and got out of the car leaving Kurt confused and vaguely disappointed until his door was opened and Blaine was there, smiling widely and holding out his hand.

Kurt frowned but took his hand and got out of the car: "I'm capable of getting out by myself, Blaine."

"I know, it just makes it easier to do this," and Blaine tugged on their joined hands gently, pulling Kurt into a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy and tucked his forehead into Kurt's shoulder, closing his eyes and squeezing slightly. He didn't fully relax until he felt Kurt's hands slide gently across his shoulders coming to a rest on his back before squeezing back even tighter.

They held each other for a long moment, breathing in each other and in the sense of belonging and security that came with being held so tightly. The now familiar scent of what Blaine assumed was Kurt's coconut shampoo filled his senses and he smiled a little, allowing himself to imagine for a moment that he had the strength and, ironically, _courage _to press his lips against Kurt's neck like he wanted to.

But he couldn't because Kurt didn't need that right now. _Mentor and friend, _he reminded himself sadly. Reluctantly he pulled back, missing the weight of Kurt against him as soon as it was gone. The boys stared at each other for a moment before Blaine smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, backing a few steps towards his car. "Goodnight, Kurt. Remember I'm always here if you need me."

_I need you, _Kurt thought. _I need you. I want you. Please stay. _"Goodnight Blaine."

Blaine returned Kurt's smile and watched as the taller boy walked up the path to his house, pausing to turn back and wave before opening the door and entering. Maybe one day in the future, the near future, Kurt would be ready for more than a mentor. On that day Blaine was sure he'd muster up the courage to close the tiny gap between their friendship and that something more. He'd never forgive himself otherwise.

On his way back to Dalton, the opening beats of a very familiar song came over the radio. Blaine smiled, tapping his fingers in time and singing along softly. He was glad this was the song the Warblers had chosen to perform that day because no other song would ever be more perfect for them. He made a mental note to tell Kurt that this was their song when that day he'd been imagining finally came. A slow version could be great for their first dance.

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
>I'm complete <em>

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE:<strong> I have no idea if Kurt's aunt would actually be allowed to have her husband's service weapon but roll with it, for me? And please remember to review!


End file.
